


Let Me Help

by plasticlizard022



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticlizard022/pseuds/plasticlizard022
Summary: You choose to help save Rhodey even that means no escape
Kudos: 1





	Let Me Help

Nothing was more important than getting Steve and Bucky off the tarmac. They had to get to Siberia and stop total chaos before it even had a chance to start. You wanted to be on that plane out of there, too; all of you did. But that was not the mission. Sam, Cliff, Wanda, and Scott had also come to terms that the big picture was the most important. 

This was the hardest battle you had ever fought. How do you fight your friends? Every blow broke your heart a little more and damaged your relationship irreparably. That didn't mean you didn't still care for each and every one of them - except perhaps for the kid in the spider costume because you weren't quite sure who that was. 

Tony was hot on the tail of the jet and you had to make sure that Steve and Bucky could get away. It was a race in the sky. Tony and Rhodey versus Sam. You were sprawled on the edge of the tarmac with a busted lip and bloody nose. This was perhaps the worst day of your life. You sat up in time to watch Rhodey get hit by a blast from Vision which sent him spiraling to the ground. Both Sam and Tony diverted their course and chased after the Iron Patriot. 

But they couldn't make it to him in time and the impact of his giant metal body hitting the ground shook your core. You had already gotten up and began running into the open field adjacent to the airport. Tony was cradling his best friend's body and Sam came walking over slowly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Tony shot him with a blast that sent him spiraling backwards. 

You slipped to your knees beside Sam, so dizzy that you nearly puked. You checked his vitals quickly but you were sure that Tony wouldn't have killed him. You crawled over to the two iron suit wearers. "Let me help him," you pleaded. 

Tony held Rhodey's body protectively and defensively. He looked at you with such disdain and distrust. It broke your heart a little more. "Tony, let me help," you croaked and moved into the sickening crater caused by the fall. He didn't want you, a traitor, to touch his friend. But you were the only one that could help right now. 

Your hands shook from exhaustion and pain. You fumbled to get the suit to open. Tony shoved you back and commanded FRIDAY to open the suit. You inched back closer with trepidation. You didn't know if Tony would snap; you wouldn't quite blame him. You whispered apologies under your breath. "It was never supposed to end like this," you whimpered. Tears formed in your eyes. They were never supposed to fight. There was never supposed to be loss. They had already suffered enough. 

You examined his body and gingerly felt his muscles and bones. You made sure his heartbeat was stable and that he could breathe. "Lay him straight. Tony, you have to listen to me. He could have broken his back." Tony didn't want to let go of Rhodey but laid him down. You were quite certain that if you hadn't been the one to treat Tony over the last few years, he wouldn't have trusted you to touch Rhodey at all.

You were finishing the examination when an ambulance came bouncing through the grass. The next thing you know you are being pressed to the ground and your hands are yanked behind your back. The cuffs Tony had created for you to wear to better control and enhance your powers were ripped off of your wrists and replaced with handcuffs. Your warm tears dripped off your nose. As you were yanked up, you saw the Quinjet disappear out of sight. You just prayed that Steve and Bucky were able to stop those super soldiers or it would all be for nothing.


End file.
